The Wedding
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Sequel to Secrets! i left a lot unexplained so here is me trying to answer those questions. Here is the chax wedding. T to be safe.
1. Fear

**Please review! This is the sequel to Secrets! I know I left a lot of unanswered questions and I now hope to clear some of that confusion up! Thanks to all who read the last story! This story will be written in the third party though so slightly different to the other story!**

In the weeks leading up to the wedding Ruby began to notice that her mother seemed distant and afraid. Ruby wanted to help but she didn't know how. She decided it must be just stress from planning the wedding and Tegan's trial coming up. Tegan had of course been denied bail. She was sorry she had hurt Charlie. But she didn't care that she had hurt Brax. It was what she had wanted to do. She knew she would end up in jail for a long time but she deserved it. She had caused so much hurt and pain.

Brax too had noticed Charlie was distant. They hadn't slept together since the fire. Brax had assumed Charlie was just too tired with having to look after Lexi and plan the wedding but now he wasn't sure.

Lexi had been sleeping, eating and doing everything she should. She was a good quiet baby who didn't cry much. So why was Charlie still reluctant to sleep with Brax?

Charlie knew the others had noticed her behaviour but she didn't want them to know why she was scared. It was of course because she was afraid Brax would think she was ugly if he saw her burns. The doctors had decided she wouldn't need plastic surgery to cover them up. She feared Brax wouldn't want anything to do with her if he saw how hideous she was. She put off dress shopping for as long as she could but eventually Bianca and Ruby forced her to go.

She didn't want a dress that would show the scars on her arms or legs. She chose a long flowing dress that was strap less but had chiffon covering the arms. Charlie had to admit she looked good in the dress.

Charlie was scared. She was scared of Brax hating her. She was terrified of losing her little girl.

She was scared of commitment.

**Okay this is going to be a few chapters but it will only be a short story! Please review!**


	2. The Trial

**Here is the second chapter! Please keep those reviews coming! Thanks to all who reviewed already! Please enjoy this new chapter!  
><strong>

Tegan's trial comes too fast for Charlie. She knows Tegan won't get away with it but she still fears. She knows what she is capable of and it terrifies her. She tries to talk to Brax about it but Brax says she's being silly. He says there is no way in hell of Tegan getting out.

But it doesn't calm Charlie's anxieties.

The day of the trial arrives.

"Charls c'mon! We have to get going or we'll be late." Yelled Brax. He walks into the room where Charlie is with Lexi.

"I'm not going." She says quietly. Brax didn't realise how serious her anxieties were. But now he does.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't think I can face it."  
>"But Charlie I thought you wanted to see her put away."<br>"I do. But I just don't think I could face It."  
>"Charls…"<p>

"No Brax. I wake up every night screaming from nightmares about that fire. I know it was a long time ago but I still don't think I could face having to relive it."  
>"Charlie look at me." She does. "Tegan is not getting out." He stated. She was about to argue. "No. Tegan is not getting out of jail today. Charlie you know that." she nodded. Deep down she did but it was too terrifying to think about having to relive her experience with Tegan to a courtroom full of people. She said this to Brax.<p>

"Don't think of it like that. Pretend you're talking to me. Just me. No one else." Charlie nodded. She picked up Lexi and walked out to the car knowing if she hesitated she would change her mind.

They arrived at the court in just enough time.

The time passed too quickly for Charlie and soon she was standing in the dock giving her statement.

"Can you tell us what happened that day?" asked the prosecutor.

"Um…" Charlie looked at Brax and he nodded.

"You can do it." He mouthed to her. Charlie nodded. _I can do this_ she thought to herself.

"Um… well I met Tegan on that morning. I was visiting my new born daughter and she came in and helped me feed her. But I noticed she seemed odd once she knew that Brax was the father. It was only later when she held her and started telling her – Lexi – horrible things and then she said Lexi would be better off without Brax and she left. We alerted the police…"  
>Charlie gives her statement only faltering when she came to finding that Brax wasn't breathing. She had never spoken to anyone about this. That was often what the nightmares centred around. The fear. Charlie had never experienced such fear.<p>

"You awoke and found your daughter crying? What happened after that?" asked the prosecutor.

"I held her close and tried to comfort her and I-I crawled over to Brax and f-f-found h-h-he wasn't b-breathing." A tear fell. Charlie could feel Brax's gaze on her. He didn't realise this had happened (obviously) and he now knew why she was always seemed afraid to see him leave.

"And then?" prompted the prosecutor.

"T-then I had to pull him out of the way of a falling tree and then I heard others nearby but I couldn't hold consciousness anymore."  
>Charlie was soon free to go and the court was adjourned as the jury deliberated.<p>

After two hours they returned.

"Have you come to a decision on which you are all agreed?"

"We have."

"And do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."  
>Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except for Tegan who just stood there.<p>

"Tegan Callahan you are sentenced to seven years in prison with two years suspended." Soon Tegan was lead away.

For the next five years.

**Okay here is the second chap! Not sure when I will update again as I'm attending a Coláiste and am too busy (having fun!) to update! Hope to update next week! Next chap will be… well I can't tell you but I hope you'll like it. **

**DxTxC**


	3. Reassuring

**Here is the next chapter! Please review!  
><strong>

The stress was too much. She knew Tegan was gone away for good. She was pretty sure the wedding would go without a hitch. She still had fears about her scars but right now they were at the back of her mind.

Charlie hated not knowing everything for certain. She knew Tegan could get out for good behaviour. She knew the wedding could be a disaster (c'mon! this is Summer Bay for God sake!) she knew Brax could be so revolted by her scars he would leave her and not look back.

"Charlie?" said Bianca.

"Yeah?"

"I have some news."

"Really?" she wasn't really paying attention. She watched Brax play with Lexi and Heath in the sand.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you." She cried happily. She hugged her best friend.

"Me too!"

"How far gone are you?"

"Eight weeks."  
>"Wow."<p>

"I know."  
>"Does Liam know yet?"<p>

"Not yet. I'm telling him tonight." Bianca noticed her friend seemed distant. "Charlie? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<p>

"No you're not. What's wrong?" suddenly Charlie found herself telling Bianca everything. Her fears about Tegan, the wedding and her scars. They were her main worry.

"Oh Charlie!" said Bianca hugging her.

"Listen, the wedding _will_ go without a hitch. Trust me. Secondly Tegan is not getting out for another five years. You've gotta stop worrying about her."

"I know." Charlie had already started to.

"And Brax loves you. He loves you no matter what. He will love you no matter how you look."

"I know but I can't help worrying you know?"

"I know honey. I never thought I would get over Heath. I love him still. I don't love Liam as much as Heath but he was there for me and I do love him. Just not as much. I know it's not the same but I always worried heath didn't know how much I loved him or that I would never get over him and that would upset him. And although I cry about him every day I know I can do anything. Because I have him. In here." She said pointing to her heart. Charlie knew it was completely off the subject but she knew what Bianca was getting. She had lost the man she loved. They had never had a chance. But Brax and Charlie do. The rest of what Bianca said Charlie knew was just something Bianca had needed to say. And Charlie knew she had someone else she needed to talk to.

xox

She walked down to Brax when Bianca left.

"Hey babe." Said Brax kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi. Listen I need to show you something." She said. "Can we leave?"

"sure." He turned to Ruby. "Can you watch Lexi for us?"

"Sure. No prob." Charlie and Brax walked away and back to their house. They were now living Roman's old house. They had need someplace for themselves. Ruby, Casey and Heath live with them too.

Charlie led Brax up to the bedroom. She told him to sit on the bed. She turned her back to him and took a deep breath. She pulled her top over her head. And then pulled her trousers down. She turned to Brax.

"What do you think?"  
>"I think you're beautiful."<p>

**Okay so next chapter will be the wedding. I was going to have Charlie runaway but this seemed to go better. ****Please review! What did you think of Bianca's speech? I know it didn't really fit but I felt it was something Bianca needed to talk about. Please tell me what you think! I need to know if this is worth it!**

**DxTxC**


	4. The Wedding

**Please review!  
><strong>

Charlie's fears subsided considerably after showing Brax her scars. He hadn't hated her. It was a relief for Brax to know why she had been so reserved for the past few months. How could she have thought he would hate her? It was crazy.

The wedding day arrived quickly. Brax got ready at the house while Charlie got ready at Leah's.

Brax got ready two hours before he had to in excitement.

Charlie was still in her dressing gown with three hours to go. Marilyn was doing her hair while Ruby was painting her nails.

"Where's Heath?" she asked Ruby. She was shocked at being a grandmother so young but loved little Heath to bits.

"He's with Casey." She replied. Bianca walked up to Charlie with a glass of champagne. She handed some to Marilyn, Roo (she seems to turn up everywhere doesn't she?), Leah and Irene but wouldn't give any to Ruby and April. They got orange juice while Bianca got some champagne for herself.

"To Charlie and Brax. May ye have many happy years together." Said Irene. They all drank. Suddenly Lexi started crying. Bianca ran into get her. She brought her out and handed her to her mother. Bianca was beginning to show by now. Her bridesmaids dress had had to be altered but she still looked fab. As did Ruby, Charlie's other bridesmaid. Far too quickly it was time for the wedding. Arriving at the church Charlie felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She walked up the aisle on her own. But it was worth it for the man waiting at the end of the aisle.

Quickly they passed through the ceremony and then after photos they headed over to Angelo's (Soon to be renamed Braxton's).

"This is the best day of my life. I love you." Whispered Charlie to Brax in the car.

"Me too. I love you. Forever."

**Hmm… not sure if this is a good enough ending but please review and tell me! Thanks! **


End file.
